Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays, have been used recently. These display devices usually include a rectangular display section,
Various frame casings have been attached to side surfaces of the display section in the past (see, for example, Patent document 1).
There is known a frame casing in which divided frames, which are divided along a circumferential direction of the frame, are connected to one another and attached to side surfaces of a display section.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No, 2006-201318